interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
Intergalactic Defense Force
Intergalactic Defense Force Basic Info Name: Intergalactic Defense Force Shortname: IDF Founder: "Yoshi" (Alias - Real name unknown) Date Founded: 2236-2-22 Wealth: Deprived Power: Limited Personality: Honourable Ships Owned: 0 Stations Owned: 0 Ships Destroyed: 100+ Political Standing Allies: None Enemies: Black Sail, Fortuna Rebels, Corona Operations, Prophet Rebellion, Draco Front, Firelight Wing, Apollo Order, Azure Front, Bandits, Spire Rebellion Ships/Roles None What is it? A Small Defense Faction The Intergalactic Defense Force, or IDF, is a small defense faction founded for the purpose of fighting pirates and protecting traders and miners. Origin The IDF was founded by a young human who goes by the name "Yoshi" and refuses to disclose his name. He noticed the amount of pirate activity in the universe increasing and decided to play a part in stopping it. Important Events Declaration of War Against the Fortuna Rebels When patrolling in the Terekos sector, Yoshi saw the Deep Space Mining Corp (DSMC), who was peacefully mining, being attacked by ships belonging to the Fortuna Rebels. He declared war on the Fortuna Rebels and assisted DSMC in destroying the enemy ships. Declaration of War Against the Black Sail While patrolling in Androla, Yoshi saw ships belonging to the Terran Expeditionary Force (TEF) being attacked by the Black Sail. Remembering TEF's heroics in Gatopea, and that their Military Outpost is where he got his first ship, he declared war on the Black Sail, and assisted TEF. Act of Mining Protection The Act of Mining Protection is a law within the IDF that states that all miners the IDF is not at war with MUST be protected by any ship belonging to the IDF that is in the sector, regardless of how badly damaged it is. A History of the Universe In the year 2231, a large fleet of ships entered Gatopea. They attacked the planet, and destroyed many of the factories on it. During the attack, a ten-year-old human's family was killed. The young human tried to find a job so that he had money to pay the bills, but couldn't. The young human ran out of food, money, and lost his house. He tried to find whatever money he could, but the inflation caused by the destruction of so many factories made it difficult to afford food. After two months, he finally managed to find a job. Soon, he was able to afford food, but not a house, which he was fine with. He was just happy to afford food. Two years passed, and the young human turned twelve. Things have been going well lately, but it wouldn't be that way for much longer. A few months later, there was another attack. The factory he had been working at was destroyed, and he no longer had a job. After a couple months, using the money he had saved for food, he managed to get a new job. A year later, an aging pilot hired many other pilots and they flew out into space, where they formed a new faction -- the Terran Expeditionary Force, which was dedicated to protecting the planet form attacks. News spread quickly, and everyone on the planet had new hope. Several citizens, of all sentient species on the planet, who had known how to fly and had jobs flying across the planet to transport other citizens and cargo from factories to stores and warehouses, had quit their jobs and went into space to join TEF in protecting the planet. Several other citizens, who didn't have jobs, were now able to get jobs, and the amount of poverty on the planet went down. Many people who didn't have homes had earned enough money to afford them. The young human, whoever, refused to use his credits on a house, or transportation. He did, however, work longer than anyone else at the factory, and soon he had several thousand credits. Eventually, the season, which changes every six months on this planet, changed, and it was getting colder, so the young human rented an apartment, which drained his credits rather quickly. Once the long winter was over, the rent had lowered, and he started saving his credits again. Then, in January, 2236, he left the apartment, took a shuttle to the newly built Military Outpost that TEF built, and bought a brand new A-class Flyer. At first he flew around and got used to flying a ship. Then he started exploring the universe During his travels, he saw an innocent trader that was badly damaged while being attacked by a pirate. He flew over and attacked the pirate and saved the trader, who thanked him with a few credits, and they went their separate ways. He decided he wanted to help out traders and miners who couldn't defend themselves, and, going by the name Yoshi, he founded the Intergalactic Defense Force. He soon saw a few miners, belonging to a large mining faction, which was called the Deep Space Mining Corp, being attacked by several ships belonging to a faction called the Fortuna Rebels. He declared war on them and protected the miners. After a few weeks of protecting the miners, he heard about TEF being attacked by a faction called the Black Sail, who was destroying TEF's patrol ships with ease. While TEF was rebuilding themselves, Yoshi flew out to Androla and soon saw a TEF patrol ship being attacked by ships belonging to the Black Sail. He declared war on them, and protected the patrol ship. Eventually, he sold his ship and bought a new one. It was cheaper, but much faster. He named the ship "Finale", and he used this ship wherever he went. Yoshi then bought a small shuttle to trade for him, and soon he bought a second one to help out. After a while, he replaced them with an A-class Hauler, which he personally protected. Soon, the refinery he was trading with in Beta Pindola was running out of gold and diamond, the two materials he traded. He bought two small M-class Rangers, which were used for mining. He also eventually bought a new ship to protect the Hauler, so that he could patrol and help out ships in other sectors that were being attacked. Soon, however, Fortuna ships destoryed his Hauler and the ship protecting it, and he sold his Rangers at the refinery. Back in Androla, where DSMC had recently built a refinery, he bought new ships, and had them mining there. Androla is currently the place IDF is based in, and after a few pirate attacks from a nearby outpost, he established the Act of Miner Protection among the faction, stating that any miners, in the same sector as an IDF patrol ship, that is being attacked, must be protected by an IDF patrol ship, regardless of said patrol ships damage, unless it is in a conflict already. Current Activity The IDF was destroyed during the attack on the universe by the pirates, and the leader has fled to the outer sectors of the universe. The IDF is no longer a faction and has been replaced in the outer sectors by the Deep Space Combat Force. Category:Player Factions